1. Field of the Invention
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device having a structure in which a plurality of films are stacked and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various structures are being developed to increase the degree of integration in semiconductor devices. For example, devices having memory cells arranged in a three-dimensional form have been introduced.
Three-dimensional semiconductor devices may include interlayer insulating films and conductive patterns, which are alternately stacked, and a channel film penetrating therethrough. The channel film may be formed by filling a through hole with a semiconductor film after forming the through hole penetrating the interlayer insulating films and the conductive patterns. The through hole may be formed by etching the interlayer insulating films and sacrificial films after alternately stacking the interlayer insulating films and the sacrificial films. After forming the channel film, the etched sacrificial films are removed. Then the areas from which the etched sacrificial films are removed are filled with the conductive patterns. In the process of filling the areas from which the sacrificial films are removed with the conductive patterns, an air gap may be formed in the conductive patterns due to various reasons.
The conductive patterns are connected to contact plugs to be supplied with power from the outside (e.g. an external source or device). The air gaps formed in the conductive patterns may cause a punching phenomenon in which holes are formed in the conductive patterns in the process of forming the contact plugs. Further, when the conductive patterns lack process margin due to the limited thickness of the sacrificial films, the punching phenomenon may occur. The punching phenomenon of the conductive patterns may cause bridges between the conductive patterns.